The American Exchange Students
by Horsemaster1
Summary: I stink at summarys but basicly 6 American exchange students come to Hogwarts and the boys are fighting over the 3 girls and the girls are fighting over the three guys. .:CHAPTER SEVEN UP!:.
1. The News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, etc. they belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the 6 American exchange students.  
  
Note: I know it is short and It probably stinks but give me a break its my first fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: The News  
  
"Hedwig would you shut up, I'm trying to sleep," said 17 year old Harry Potter sleepily. Hedwig hooted again and Harry got up to see what she was making so much noise about. Outside Harry's window was a owl with a letter tied on its leg. "Oh, so that's what you have been making so much noise about. Pig is delivering a letter from Ron!," he said. He let Pig in and read the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Have you heard the news? They are going to have 6 American exchange students at Hogwarts this year! I wonder if they are nice or not. Mum wants to know if you want to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Well write back  
Your Friend,  
Ron   
  
Harry scribbled a note on the back that he would love to come to the Burrow. He tied it to Pig's leg and sent him on his way. He then packed up his trunk.  
  
When he got to the Weasley's everyone was overjoyed to see him. Fred and George took Harry's stuff up to Ron's room. Harry talked to Ron for a while and then they all went to bed at 9:00. The next morning they went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. There they met Hermione and got their supplies.   
  
Before they knew it they were climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express and on their way to Hogwarts. At the Welcome Feast, after the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore made an announcement, "As many of you probably know we are having 6 American exchange students. So I would like to introduce them to you, we have three girls, Krystal Gold, Angel Sands, and Kate Roberts, and 3 boys, Tom Winters, Sam Talbot, and Andrew Smith.," he said with a warm smile. Harry noticed that they hadn't put away the Sorting Hat. "Oh, and the exchange students will be in 7th year, so let them be sorted," Dumbledore added in a loud voice. Everyone gasped as through the doorway came 6 people, 3 girls and 3 guys.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review! No Flames!


	2. Sorting & Hogwarts Stables

  
  
Chapter 2: Sorting and Hogwarts Stables  
  
Walking through the Great Hall were the three most beautiful girls and the 3 most cute boys anyone had ever seen. The 3 girls were wearing lilac silk robes with their names embroidered on the back in dark blue thread. Katie had shoulder length brown hair with bright pink streaks and beautiful green eyes, Angel had short blond hair with sky blue streaks and beautiful brown eyes, and Krystal had shoulder length light brown hair with red and blond streaks and beautiful ice blue eyes. The 3 guys were wearing dark blue silk robes with their names embroidered on the back in white thread. Tom had black hair with piercing green eyes, Sam had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and Andrew had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They all got sorted and Katie, Krystal, Tom, and Sam were in Gryffindor and Angel and Andrew were in Ravenclaw.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up and said, "As I understand the American exchange students were required to have pet unicorns or pegasuses so, they need a place to stay. Well this year we are opening Hogwarts stables and everyone is allowed to have a pet horse, unicorn, or pegasus if they want one!" All the girls and some of the boys cheered.   
  
When the feast was over everyone started crowding the exchange students, asking them questions. When Hermione saw that Harry and Ron were still drooling over Krystal and Katie she slapped them both across the face and said "Snap out of it you two, they're just girls you aren't drooling over me every day are you?" "But Mione they're _pretty_ girls," Ron said. "Are you saying _I'm_ _not_ pretty?" she replied, sounding hurt. "No," they both replied quickly. " They're just a bit prettier than you, anyways," Ron added.  
  
Just then Krystal, who was sitting in one of the armchairs with Tom, stood up and said, "Katie and I are going to explore the grounds. If anyone wants to come with us to explain we have 6 extra pegasuses." Immediately 6 people, mostly guys, stood up and followed Katie and Krystal out the portrait hole to the stables.   
  
  



	3. Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this story. I own the exchange students and NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING else.  
  
A/N: Please review! I'm serious! I want to know that people are actually reading my story! I don't even care what you write just please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Why do they like those Americans and not me?," I asked myself under my breath. I was really sad that my two best friends just ditched me for those American girls. I had to admit that the two girls were really pretty but they couldn't be prettier than me, right? I don't know. I'm just so confused.  
  
Just then I looked over and saw Tom and Sam talking in hushed tones. Tom looked pretty upset and Sam looked kinda angry. I went over to them and asked "What's wrong?" Tom saw me and said in a sour tone, "Nothing. Sam and I just had our girlfriends run off with your two friends." Sam looked at me loathingly and I said, "Hey I'm just as upset over this whole thing as you are. I am also mad that my two best friends in the world would do something like this. I mean, Ron has known that I like him since second year......" I stopped knowing that I had said too much. I blushed so hard it looked like my face had suddenly turned into a tomato. Tom and Sam said nothing but exchanged glances that I think meant 'We have to meet this Ron person. I'm sure he needs to be told again how much this girl likes him' I rushed into the girls' dorm trying to hold back the tears that I had been trying to hold back since Harry and Ron left. I was miserably unsuccessful.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
Oh my gosh I must be in heaven! I am riding next to the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts. I sighed contentedly and looked back at Ron who I think was feeling the same as me. Suddenly the Pegasus I was riding stopped and so did everyone else's. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the way. He walked up to us and said to Krystal and Katie, "Do you really want to hang out with Potty and Weasel? I mean you could catch their ugliness disease. You could hang out with me and have the best rep in the whole school." He smiled his most charming smile at the two girls. I could see a glint of lust in his eyes. "What do you want ferret? Your smile is grossing out the poor girls what with all those maggots crawling around in your teeth," I sad angrily. "Stay out of it Potty I was talking to the two shining beauties riding with you," he snapped.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was definitely amazed that two Gryffindor girls could be so beautiful. (No you sickos not Potter and Weasley.) I gathered in their beauty like a sponge and just stared for like 10 seconds. I wanted the one with the brown with red and blonde streaks hair. The other one would work too but that Krystal girl was so hot. There is also that blondie in Ravenclaw too. Oh so many hotties to choose from so little time.  
  
A/N: Okay like I said PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! And I want suggestions of who should hook up with who. I want Malfoy to hook up w/ someone too. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. I Wish

A/N: Thanks to Tiffany_Writer_Maniac for actually bothering to review. You guys who read this and don't review but want me to keep going better go thank her ASAP. This is going to be a short, boring chapter because I really have no ideas at all. Give me Ideas on who should hook up w/ who. I want Malfoy to hook up w/ someone too because I love him so much. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I own nothing but the Exchange students and the song in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: I wish  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I watched out the window and saw Malfoy stop the Americans and their entourage. They deserve it, taking my guy away from me. I go over and sit on my bed. I look around and then take out my song diary. I start writing:  
  
I Wish  
  
I see you with another girl,  
My heart breaks in two,  
I try so hard to get you to notice me,  
But its like talking to a plain white wall,  
I wish for you on the stars each night,  
My wish never came true.  
  
I wish you could see,  
How much I love you,  
You always look the other way,  
I want so much for you to like me,  
But you think of me as a friend,  
Nothin' more  
I Wish  
  
You've known how I feel about you,  
You've known it forever,  
I try to get you to love me,  
But you just walk away,  
You know my heart,  
You know my life,  
The least you can do is grin,  
I wish for you deep in my heart,  
But my wish never comes true.  
  
I wish you could see,  
How much I love you,  
You always look the other way,  
I want so much for you to like me,  
But you think of me as a friend,  
Nothin' more  
I Wish  
  
I Wish.............  
  
After I wrote this I collapsed on the bed sobbing my heart out. I wish he would think of me as more than just a friend........... 


	5. Announcements

Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: There will be more exchange students to come. I already know the names of two but there will be 4 others and I need names. I need the names for two boys and 2 girls. Thanks to TiffanyWriterManiac for reviewing again also thanks to KitKat001 for reviewing! You peeps need to take a hint from them if you want me to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the exchange students. I do wish I owned Tom Felton though. LOL!  
  
Hermione woke up and saw two faces she didn't recognize right up in her face. She blinked a few times then remembered, "Oh it's them" she thought to herself. "Stupid exchange students" she muttered under her breath. Krystal and Katie heard this but pretended they didn't. "Why are you up here?" Hermione asked heavily laying on a fake sickly sweetness. "Harry and Ron told us to come wake you up." They said in unison. "Oh, okay." Hermione said, "Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they were" she thought to herself. "Tell them I'll be down in a second." Hermione said. "Oh by the way Professor McGonagall (Sp?) told us to tell you that you don't have to get dressed in whatever you want since Dumbledore has an announcement for all of the 7th years," Katie said. (A/N: I'm gonna change it to seventh year in the other chapters........) "Okay," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione got up and got dressed in a pleated black mini-skirt with chains hanging from it and a green V-neck tank top that said 'I love my attitude' on it in silver writing. This was her favorite outfit even though it was Slytherin colors. It was also an outfit that would probably get every single guy's attention since it hugged her figure very nicely. She hoped it would get Ron's attention most of all..... (A/N: Okay peeps I HATE HATE HATE HATE Hermione/ Ron pairing just so you don't think I'm one of those freaks who do...... If that ever happens in the books I'll burn all of them. I like HG/DM a lot more.....) She just couldn't stand the fact that those stupid girls were the ones who had all the guys wrapped around their finger.... She went down to the great hall and sat in her normal spot between Ron and Harry. She inwardly smiled as she saw all of the guys in the great hall staring at her with mouths gaping. 'They can't believe that I am wearing this outfit' she thought smugly. Then Krystal and Katie walked in......  
  
Krystal was wearing a red midriff tank top with a black mesh shirt over it and black skin tight hip-huggers. This got just about every guy's attention. Katie was wearing a black V-neck tank top that said 'Punk Boys Rock' in silver writing and blue jeans that were skin tight and also hip- huggers. This also got all of the guy's attention. Tom and Sam were the only boys who were unperturbed. "I'm not surprised because they dress like this all the time," Tom said in a rather bored tone. Hermione nodded and said, "That's nice," with pure venom dripping over her words.  
  
After breakfast was over Dumbledore stood up and said, "This year all seventh years will be required to take an animagus course and become a registered animagi. Today is their first class. It will last all day and they will have one a week until everyone has successfully changed into their animal." The great hall was buzzing with exited seventh years. All the students left and all the seventh years went outside for an hour to decide what animal they would turn into. Draco already knew what he would be so he went over to Krystal and said something in her ear. She nodded and Draco kissed her on the cheek .Tom saw this and came running over to her. "What did he say to you?," Tom asked demandingly. "He asked if I would be his girlfriend, if you must know," she said defiantly. "But I thought you loved me," he said sadly. "I do, I love you like a brother." She said softly. 'That Malfoy kid is gonna pay.... Blood', Tom thought menacingly.  
  
A/N: Okay really short..... But I really need ideas. Oh I need people to tell me what animagi Harry should be and what animagi Draco should be. The choices are below.  
  
Draco: Dragon Ferret Snake  
  
Harry: Monkey Tiger Stag  
  
Review or DIE!!!!!! J/K..... Please review....... I really want to know that people are reading my story....... Lotsa luv! Byes!  
  
P  
  
L  
  
E  
  
A  
  
S  
  
E  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
E  
  
I  
  
W  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
! 


	6. Animagi Classes

A/N: Okay Peeps I'm so proud of myself! I got my first criticism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! I know I shouldn't be happy about it but I need to know if I have flaws..... Even though the flaws that the person pointed out don't really make sense...... I'll give my response to it at the end of the chappie......  
  
Chapter 6: Animagi Classes  
  
"Hello, my name is Aaron Swelterden, I will be your professor while you are taking the animagi course. I'd also like you to meet my assistant, Annabelle Venue. She will be helping you along your journey to become animagi also.," said the short blonde professor in the front of the classroom. Standing next to him was a tall raven-haired girl who looked to be about 19 who had to be Annabelle. "I am now passing around pieces of parchment. Write your top three choices on it, then fold it up and hand it to Annabelle who will hold them until everybody has given theirs to her. Then we will get out the Deciding Flame and drop each piece of parchment in and It will display the person's name and the animal that best suits them." Professor Swelterden said in a jovial voice. Everyone did this and Annabelle got out the Deciding Flame. The first was 'Draco Malfoy, Dragon', then 'Harry Potter, Stag', then 'Hermione Granger, Owl', then 'Ronald Weasley, Raccoon', then 'Krystal Gold, Cat', then 'Tom Winters, Hippogriff', then 'Kate Roberts, Cheetah', then 'Sam Talbot, Armadillo', then 'Angel Sands, Phoenix', then 'Andrew Smith, Monkey', then 'Parvati Patil, Bluebird', and finally 'Lavender Brown, Robin'. Everyone congratulated Harry for getting the same animagi as his father. Well Everybody except Draco who just ran to Krystal's side. Tom gave Draco a look that said 'If you hurt her in any way you DIE!' and Draco vowed to stay away from Tom at all costs.  
  
Okay comments/ REVIEWS are greatly appreciated. This chappie Is REALLY SHORT! AAAAH! I'm trying to make them longer I really am.........  
  
amythestpony um... I'm an American, and I am offended by this story. Can't you make the American girls a bit less snobbish? they remind me of that mean girl nicole at my school... not all american girls are like her. I like the story part, besides the point that the American girls are total pains it rocks. I thought Ron is the one who has the crush on Hermione? But this is fanfiction, so feel free to write whatever you want, but try to be a bit less offending.  
  
My response:  
  
I'm American too. I don't see how the girls are a pain. Well w/ the exception of Krystal who is perfect for Draco in every way. Anyways thanks for reviewing and saying my story rocks! Byes!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
P  
  
L  
  
E  
  
A  
  
S  
  
E  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Take Me Away

A/N: Wassup! School is finally over so I will be updating a bit faster...... Okay I'm gonna have a little Poll so I can prove something to my friend! (Yes you Katie. BTW I agree w/ Britt... You do have it bad...... Dun't worry though I have it bad too!) Who is Hotter: Dan Radcliffe or Tom Felton? (Tom is MINE! You can't have him!!!!!!) You know how sometimes it's too quiet for you to think? I'm having one of those times right now........ Goes upstairs and grabs CD player and the Avril Lavigne CD (Great cd it is GO BUY IT!! No not really.....) and turns it on.... Ah much better... Responses to my reviewers and my 1 flamer are at the end of the chappie.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & Co. I do own the plot and the American Exchange students...... Avril Lavigne owns herself (I hope!) and the song in this chapter.....  
  
Chapter 7: Take Me Away  
  
KRYSTAL'S POV!  
  
I walked out of the classroom happy yet confused.... Why was my perfect Animagi a cat? My mum said I act like a cat but I never knew that I would be a cat animagus...... I rummaged in my bag for my cd player and found Avril Lavigne's cd 'Under My Skin'. I turned it on and listened to track 1 and sang along.  
  


_'I cannot find a way to describe it_  
  
_it's there inside_  
  
_all I do is hide_  
  
_I wash that it would just go away_  
  
_what would u do_  
  
_you do if u knew_  
  
_what would u do_  
  
_all the pain_  
  
_I thought I knew_  
  
_all the thoughts lead back to u_  
  
_back to what_  
  
_was never said_  
  
_back and forth_  
  
_inside my head_  
  
_I cant handle this confusion_  
  
_I'm unable come and take me away_  
  
_I feel like I'm all alone_  
  
_all by myself I need to get around_  
  
_this_  
  
_my words are cold_  
  
_I don't want them to hurt u_  
  
_if I show u_  
  
_I don't think you'd understand_  
  
_cause no one understands_  
  
_all the pain_  
  
_I thought I knew_  
  
_all the thoughts lead back to u_  
  
_back to what_  
  
_was never said_  
  
_back and forth_  
  
_inside my head_  
  
_I cant handle this confusion_  
  
_I'm unable come and take me away_  
  
_I'm going nowhere one and on_  
  
_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on_  
  
_imp going nowhere on and on and off_  
  
_and on and off and on_  
  
_all the pain_  
  
_I thought I knew_  
  
_all the thoughts lead back to u_  
  
_back to what_  
  
_was never said_  
  
_back and forth_  
  
_inside my head_  
  
_I cant handle this confusion_  
  
_I'm unable come and take me away_  
  
_take me away_  
  
_break me away_  
  
_take me away'_  


  
Draco walked up to me and said "Whatcha listening to?"  
  
"Avril Lavigne" I said simply.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"A muggle singer"  
  
"Is she good at singing?"  
  
"The best I've heard" (A/N: Don't kill me! I like Avril but she's not the best I've Heard! Okay? Good.)  
  
"Wait, are you a mudblood? Cuz if you are and my father finds out..... Let's just say that I would be in serious pain and agony......" Draco said worriedly.  
  
I looked at him and saw the worry on his face. "No, I'm pureblooded but my cousin Isabella is halfblooded so she has muggle friends that got her hooked on muggle music. Then I went over to her house and she played some muggle music for me and I got hooked on Avril's music." I confirmed. He let out a sigh of relief. We walked in silence for a while then we got to the split in the halls where we had to go different directions to get to our houses. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and he went towards the Slytherin dormitories and I went to the Gryffindor dormitory. (A/N Darn it. I can't remember what those thingies were called.... Dormitories?... No.... Hmmmm....)'He is really sweet' I thought to myself, smiling. I went into the girls dormitory and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly.  


  
  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  
()  
()()  
()()()  
()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()  
()()()()()  
()()()()  
()()()  
()()  
()  


******************************************  
Okay now for the replies to reviews:  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track:(both reviews) How is it a Mary-Sue? My grammer and punctuation is fine. Thank you very much. Americans are not evil snobs.... I am an American so don't be dissing my country and fellow Americans. It is british peeps like you that are evil snobs that interfere with everyones business. Why wouldn't they teach animagi classes at Hogwarts? It's not like you're Dumbledore so how would you know if they would encourage it or not? I would advise you to back off the subject right now.  
  
Person addicted to this story: Thanks! It does my heart good to know that someone likes my story....... I updated so don't die!  
  
Mike Allaby: Thanks!  
  
Katie: I guess I'll put Tommy in. Do you still want Shane in the story?  
  
I love you all for reviewing! Well all except for Voldie. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Authors Note

Okay I'll make a deal with all of you peeps! I will not post any more chapters until I have 30 reviews! That is 15 more than what I have right now at the moment I am typing this. I have chapters 8 & 9 already written though. So go and review, review, review!!!!!!  
  


PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
0  
00  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000  
0000000  
00000000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
0000  
00000000  
0000000  
000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
0  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. WHEEEEE! AN

ZOMIGOSH!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a while….Like 3 years…. Erm sorry bout that….. But thanx for the reviews. I'll try to update sometime soon, but it may not happen for awhile….


End file.
